What If?
by X-Tow-Naga
Summary: What If Taichi had died while facing Piemon at the end of 01? How would the final battles of 01 and everything after that change? Please R&R (Chapter 1 added Aug 7 02)
1. Courage Isn't Always Enough

PROLOGUE: Courage Isn't Always Enough

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimonif I did, this wouldn't be fanfiction would it? (plz don't answer this question)

A/N: First offthis is a PROLOUGE (so most real questions will be answered later, and the first real attempt I have ever given at writing fanfiction, so don't expect this to be incrediblebut PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! THE POINT OF MY WRITING THIS IS TO GET BETTER AT WRITING, AND WITHOUT REVIEWS, THAT WILL NEVER HAPPENEVEN IF YOU TRULY HATE THIS FIC, PLEASE TELL ME WHY, NOT JUST A "THIS FIC SUCKS!" AND IF YOU LIKE ITFOR SOME REASONPLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE, ALTHOUGH A "THIS FIC RULES!" WOULD BE OK **^ ^**

\_____/

Also this is an AU fic, and it only diverges from the show in one minor point, which I will note at the end of the chapter if you can't figure it out.

NOW THAT EVERYONE HAS HIT THE BACK BUTTONI'LL START THE FIC!

"Celestial Arrow!" yelled Angewoman as the angel Digimon sent the holy arrow flying towards her opponent, Lady Devimon. The intense battle had been raging for some time, and Altur-Kabuterrimon had already been defeated. Angewoman hoped that this attack would defeat her foe, as she was running desperately low on energy.

The attack hit home, and the Dark Digimon started deleting. She did manage to get a few words out before her data was scattered. "You may have defeated me, but I pity you, for you have yet to face Piemon, the most powerful Digimon to have ever lived, and he shall crush y--!" with that final yell of defiance against her foes, Lady Devimon died.

Angewoman promptly devolved to Tailmon, and fell into Hikari's arms, who had rushed to catch her falling feline friend. Tailmon was unconscious for the moment, but considering she had just fought the right hand Mon of the most powerful Dark Digimon the chosen knew of, Hikari wasn't very surprised. Koushiro was busy tending to his fallen friend, who was also unconscious, but in his child form.

Taichi pulled out his trusty monocular, and scanned the horizon for a sign of the last Dark Master. After a moment, he saw the dark clown slowly walking towards them. Despite the cool exterior he was putting on, Taichi was scarred out of his wits. He hoped against hope that Sora and Takaru would come back soon with help.

****

*About 45 minutes later*

"Agumon, warp evolve, Piemon is almost here" Taichi's saurian companion nodded and focused his thought on his Ultimate form. He felt the familiar energy course through his small reptilian body, giving him incredible power; power which he could only hope would be enough to face the worst threat his world had ever known.

Piemon had finally arrived, and politely waited while his foe evolved into a form that had some small chance of defeating him, instead of killing everyone while he had the chance. Unfortunately, he was still under the influence of Toie, so he really couldn't do anything that would obviously benefit him, especially if it would be inconvenient to the plotso by the law of inexplicable convenience to the good-guys in animehe waited

"Trump Sword!" yelled the evil clown, hurling two razor edged swords at his opponent, who easily dodged them as he flew into the air. WarGreymon sent a large ball of energy flying at Piemon, who dodged it with equal ease.

"You call that an attack?" Piemon mocked, throwing several swords at his opponent, and feeling more being created in the sheaths he wore on his back. He quickly pulled four more swords out of their sheaths and hurled them at his opponent, sending more swords behind those as they were created.

WarGreymon was very agile, and was able to dodge many of the lethal weapons hurled at him. However, even the strongest warriors sometimes fail, and, unfortunately that's what happened. The sword hit the very edge of his left shoulder. This one impact, no how small it was, would ultimately prove to be his destruction.

When the sword hit him it disrupted the spin/flip he was currently engaged in to dodge the multitudes of swords being hurled at him. The (This) disruption of this spin allowed more of the evil clown's hits to get through, hurling WarGreymon almost 15 meters, cracking his armor, and leaving a two meter crater where he slid after the "landing."

Piemon bounded to his fallen foe, two swords in each hand. He stepped on the dinosaur's head, putting over 400 pounds of weight on WarGreymon's Face.

Taichi, meanwhile, was only being prevented from rushing to his friend's side by Koushiro and Hikari, who knew he would only accomplish his own doom by rushing to his partner. Taichi, however, wouldn't be prevented from screaming at his tormentor.

Piemon was completely ignoring the helpless humans, instead concentrating completely on destroying his foe, the most powerful weapon the Chosen currently possessed, their leader's partner. He slowly, withdrew two swords and plunged them through the armor of the saurian, forcing them through and into the ground, burying the weapons to the hilt, and killing WarGreymon.

Piemon was a ruthless killer, but he was willing to let the doomed have their last moments in some semblance of dignity. Especially after that foe allowed him the fun of his first challenge in years, and might be the last real challenge he would ever face.

He stepped off his foe, and watched him first devolve to Koromon, then slowly destabilize and start to dissolve into the basic data from which he was created. During this time WarGreymon did two things, one, which he did first, was to guise on Piemon with a stare of utter pity, which Piemon assumed was caused by delirium induced by the closeness of death. Wargreymon's last act was to look at Taichi: his partner, friend, and the one comrade he could always count on. He had failed in his duty to protect him, the purpose for which he had been created. He managed to utter several last words to Taichi, which he only heard through the incredible bond which they shared.

The last words of the fallen warrior were very simple, but very powerful. "I'm sorry I have failed you Taichi-chan, I can only pray now that you will find safety, and that the others will protect you now, in this time of sorrow, and that you will find safety and happiness in your home. I leave you now with the hope that we will meet again someday, GOODBYE TAICHI!" and with that said, he stopped fighting and let the deletion overtake his battered body, and embraced the darkness of death.

"NOO! KOROMON! PIEMON YOU BASTARD, WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!?" raved Taichi, completely ignoring the fact that it was pathetically obvious why Piemon had killed Koromon; if he hadn't, Koromon would have eventually killed him. As the broken leader of the Chosen yelled, he started to struggle against Hikari and Koushiro again, trying to rush the evil clown and kill him. Logically, of course, he didn't stand a chance against Piemon, who could probably destroy an army single-handed, but Taichi was overcome with rage, and didn't care that it would cause his own death.

"Hmm" started Piemon, mockingly, "you seem to want to see your friend again so badly I think I'll grant you wish!" as he said this, he unsheathed two swords. Two more instantly shimmered into place where they had been a second before, and Piemon prepared to deal a crippling blow to the Chosen. Piemon threw these swords directly at the chest of the struggling human, where they impaled his body seconds later, injuring him beyond any hope of future life. Especially without medical care, or so much as a strip of gauze.

This all happened within the span of a few seconds, and as the swords hit, Taichi was in the process of pushing Hikari out of the way, as massive amounts of adrenaline in his system at the moment from being enraged gave him an excellent response time. As he was diving, the weapons hit, burying themselves to the hilt in his soft flesh. As his body fell, Hikari caught him, holding her beloved brother in her arms as he choked out his final words.

"Hikari, you know I love you, and tell Mom and Dad that I love them too. And Sora, tell Sora, tell her that I l lo--" and with that almost finished, Taichi Yagami left his life, and left his friends to fight a battle they could not possibly hope to win.

As he left his body, his final sight was his sister, drenched in the blood spattering from his wounds, and flowing onto the ground. It covered her body, and she cried. She embraced her dead brother, her guardian, her friend, and she wept for his life, and for everything that he would never know. She cried for herself, for her parents, and for everyone who wouldn't be blessed with knowing the amazing person her brother was.

Piemon let her have her moment of sadness, but then he drew another sword. He spoke only one sentence, "Prepare to meet your destiny; prepare for your light to be extinguished." With those words he promised the destruction of Hikari, and the doom of yet one more chosen. As he flung those two simple weapons at Hikari, threatening to further desecrate the site of her brother's death, something happened. Something that would forever seal the fate of the Digital World

A/N 2: Ok as I promised I will now tell anyone who is still reading what he one difference between this and the show is. Before I do I want to point out that this one tiny difference did, obviously drastically change the outcome of certain battles, and majorly change the final battles of 01. The change is that PIEMON'S SWORDS REGENERATE, INSTEAD OF JUST COMING BACK TO HIM. This changes the battle because he could throw more swords before some of them hit, allowing WarGreymon to be hit sooner then expected, and die.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Were the death scenes over done?? Where some things said over and over too many times??? Was the action decent??? Please tell me what you honestly thought (and also include anything else you want to, including problems with the fic, which I would rather find out about now then after I have dedicated tons of time to this fic)

TRANSLATIONS: (not all of these were used in this chapter, but may be used later) (some of these may not be spelled right, spelling IS NOT my strong point, and spell check doesn't come with Digimon names }:

Taichi = Tai

Sora = Sora

Mimi = Mimi

Takaru = TK

Hikari = Kari

Jyou = Joe

Koushiro = Izzy

Yamato = Matt

Child = Rookie

Adult = Champion

Perfection = Ultimate

Ultimate = Mega

Piomon = Biomon

Piemon = Piemon

Mugen Dramon = Machinedramon

Pinochiomon= Puppetmon


	2. Chapter 1 - The Missing Chosen

CHAPTER 1 - The Missing Chosen  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon...if i did the series would have been A LOT different (and not suitable for children...lol)...but they don't seem to want these characters anymore ...so I'm gonna use them...  
  
Thank You to everyone who reviewed!!  
ShineyEye 02: Piemon is the Japanese name...but i made a typo your right that it is spelled Piedmon in the dub...thx  
A/N: This is being reposted (it was posted yesterday...and this is replacing the original copy) because of a spelling error in the translations on the bottom (i spelled the name Kamiya wrong... I am changing the rating of this fic from R to PG-13...the prologue was borderline IMHO, and i was originally going to make the rest of the fic even "worse", but decided not to...if you think this should be rated something else...tell me in a review and ill consider it if you give a valid argument (not just um...it should be R you f**king idiot! or something like that)  
Chapter 1 is up (obviously, if it weren't it would be hard for you to read thisÉunless you hacked into my computer, which would be meanÉplease don't!  
If you give me your e-mail in a review (or e-mail me with itÉmy e-mail is XTowNaga@optonline.net) then I will add you to a mailing list for when this fic is updated. I wont notify anyone any other way, unless I really have to, and then i cant promise anything (Someone asked me to leave it in a review of his (her?) fic, and I just wanted to say that after this I wont do that anymoreÉbecause it is annoyingÉ) (Don't worry, I wont Spam you if you give me your e-mail)  
I say againÉPLEASE REVIEW! (And thanks to everyone who reviewed my prologue! Every review I got was positive, or at least I am deluding myself into thinking they were ;)   
Also, in the last chapter some people may have noticed the ^^ on one line and the \_____/ on the next, but not right above/beneath each other as had been planed, I BLAME the HTML converter in word! It looked fine in word, (it was supposed to be a smiley) but when I posted, the indentations got screwed up ):  
Note: I will put the translate-o-matic at the end again, but I may stop after a few chapters, if I get tired of putting it inÉ  
  
  
NOW THAT EVERYONE HAS HIT THE BACK BUTTON, OR RUN SCREAMING BECAUSE I HAVE CURSED FF.NET WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER (OR BOTH)ÉILL START THE FIC!  
  
Chapter 1  
"She's coming to," Jyou informed the other chosen, who all rushed over.  
  
They had found Hikari a day earlier, lying unconcous in the deserted fortress which had served as the citadel for the Dark Masters during their reign of chaos. It had, of course, been occupied during their rule, not only by them but by various servant also. However as the Chosen had defeated their masters, they had left, leaving the fortress completely empty now.  
  
Jyou had checked her out, as he knew at least a little medical practice, which was more then any of the other Chosen could say. As far as he could tell, one of her legs was badly broken, and they would need to keep her off the leg until she could see a real doctor. She had also hit her head on the ground, which had presumably knocked her unconscious. However, they really had no idea if she would survive, or even if she didn't die if she would ever regain conciseness. However, that question had just been answered.  
------------------------------------(¥)-(¥)--------------------------------------  
Piemon released his grasp on the swords, sending them flying at the small , helpless child, they were mere inches from her face, then suddenly a blinding light, then blackness. The next thing Hikari knew, she was lying on a cold stone, floor, her eyes slowly opening to a very cold, bright, blurry world.  
  
She saw several of the chosen hovering over her, but instantly noticed that her brother wasn't there, she tried to open her mouth to ask where she was, why she was there, and where her brother was, but all that came out was coughing.  
  
"Do you want some water?" Jyou asked, a second after she finished coughing.  
  
She still couldn't talk, but nodded a little to Jyou.  
  
He handed her some water, which she drank greedily, while she couldn't really gulp the water, she did empty the container given to her. When she was done drinking, she asked where Taichi and Tailmon were, causing the others a great deal of disappointment. The truth was they had no idea where Taichi, Agumon, Koushiro, Tentomon, or Tailmon were, or weather they were even alive or not.  
  
"You don't know?" Sora's face changed instantly from anxious, even hopeful, to disappointment.  
  
"No, the last thing I remember is defeating one of Piemon's henchmen, a Lady Devimon I think, then waking up here," Hikari confirmed.  
  
Sora wondered how she could be so calm, her brother and her Digimon partner were both missing, probably dead, and she didn't even seem worried, then Sora realized that she was probably in shock, her mind refused to believe what was happening as real.  
  
"SHH!" Gabumon suddenly ordered, as he heard a faint sound, like an engine of some kind on a mechanical digimon. As it slowly grew louder, Yamato motioned him to follow, while telling the others to stay here for a minute while he checked it out. "Gabumon, you'd better Digivice just in case," he added.   
  
"GABUMON, Super Evolve," The small digimon quickly flashed through several forms, "METAL GRURUMON!"   
-------------(¥)---(¥)-----------A few minutes later-----------------------------  
Yamato, Gabumon, and Genni walked into the room in which they had found Hikari, and all of the other Chosen still resided. There was a semi-simultaneous gasp of "Genni," or something to that effect from all present.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news..." the old man informed the children, "You're not quite done here."  
  
"WHAT?!?" demanded Sora, "How can you possibly ask up to keep fighting when TAICHI AND Koushiro ARE MISSING?!?" she was furious, mostly out of worry and anger over not knowing where her friends were. Of course she had no idea that Genni might not yet know this, as he had previously seemed to be fairly all knowing.  
  
"What do you mean missing?" asked Genni, the old man starting to sound very worried, "How did you defeat Piemon without War Greymon, although that would explain my inability to reach Koushiro," the old man stopped talking to himself. One thing he was certain of however, this could very well mean the Chosen couldn't accomplish their final task, and the Digital would was doomed to a long period of Darkness...  
  
  
A/N2: Ok...It was kind of short...and didn't cover much...and took a VERY long time ...but my excuse is that i rewrote it like 20 times to get it the way i wanted it...and I'm lazy...and Warcraft III came out in-between these parts...and really what od you expect of me?! I'll try to update this sooner this time...but i cant promise anything because next week im going to the beach, and then the week after that Space Camp...so don't expect anything for at least two and a half weeks  
Remember to give me your e-mail address if you want to be told when the next update is (you can either say so in a review in which you include your e-mail, or e-mail me asking me to include you at XTowNaga@optonline.net). Also, I ask for a volunteer beta reader...currentally by Brother is betaing my fic, and i am betaing his (temporal bouncer), but I would like someone else to beta my fic as he isn't always the most reliable person...if your interested, e-mail me (or you could ask in a review...but I NEED your e-mail if you are going to do this...really...i do...  
Lastly I am trying to decide weather or not to use the endings which the Japanese use for names (-kun, -san, -sama, -chan, exc.)...so tell me if i should...  
  
  
  
TRANSLATE-O-MATIC  
  
Yagami Taichi= Tai Kamiya  
Yagami Hikari = Kari Kamiya  
Ishida Yamato = Matt Ishida  
Takenouchi Sora = Sora Takenouchi  
Tachikawa Mimi = Mimi Tachikawa  
Takaishi Takaru = TK Takaishi  
KidoJyou = Joe Kido (Jyou is pronounced the same as Joe)  
Izumi Koushiro = Izzy Izumi  
Tailmon = Gatomon  
Piemon = Piedmon  
Digitama = Digi egg (as in what they hatch out of, not the 02 armor evolution enabling "Digimentals")  
Evolution = Digivolution  
Mugen Dramon = Machine Dramon  
Pinocchimon = Puppetmon  
Vamdemon = Myotismon  
Altur Kabuterimon = Mega Kabuterimon  
Holy Angemon = Magna Angemon  
Child = Rookie  
Adult = Champion  
Perfection = Ultimate  
Ultimate = Mega  
Hikari= Light (as in the crest...i wont be using this...just think it's kinda weird that Hikari has the crest of Hikari)  
(note: there is nothing above Ultimate/Mega...only more powerful Ultimates (for instance in 02 Impirialdramon (sp?) and Imperialdramon fighter mode, and Palidinmon (the jogress (DNA) of omegamon (Omnimon) and Imperialdramon fighter mode...seen in 4th movie) are all Ultimate level...even though they have power levels equivalent to higher levels  
A/N3: I do know that most of the translations here aren't used/might never be (depending on how long I continue this for)...but this will give me the freedom to not have to make up separate translation lists for each chapter where someone new is introduced... If you want a good list of translations go to Lord Archive's Izumi Asks (chapter 2) the whole fic is useful to read as it gives a lot of information about the changes (Lord archive is on ff.net) AGAINÉPLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! (if you want to review by e-mail for some reason i have given you my address already and its in my profile...though i would prefer a ff.net rev for the stat numbers as well as being able to keep track of it more easily)  
Made With Macintosh :) 


End file.
